Always There
by Marz
Summary: GohanGoten non-yaoi fic. Goten goes missing right before dinner and Gohan goes to Piccolo for help. Can he find his little brother before disaster strikes?


**Always There**

AN: Just thought I'd give you all a head's up. Goku's in this story, so it doesn't exactly follow the DBZ story line. I started this story about two years ago, probably before I saw the part of the series with Goten in it. I can't think of any other reason as to why Goku would actually be in here...other than the fact that I think he should've come back to life. Anyway, I digress. That's about it, so sit back and enjoy the story. Please read and review. It'd be much appreciated. Thanks! -

"Not bad, kid," Piccolo said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Thanks. You did pretty well, yourself," Gohan grinned at his mentor as he cleaned the sweat from his face.

"Just because you're the strongest fighter on the planet doesn't give you the right to ridicule me."

Gohan laughed. "I was just kidding, Piccolo. Wanna go again?"

Piccolo stood there and looked at the demi-Saiyan, trying to determine if he was serious or not. However, he was saved by the sound of Chichi calling for dinner.

"Sorry, Piccolo, gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, kid." He watched as Gohan flew out of sight, somewhat saddened by the loss of company.

Piccolo grunted and turned his back. '_There was a time where you wanted to be alone,'_ he reminded himself. '_You've grown soft. Too soft for your own damned good. That kid is gonna get you into trouble someday.'_ Even as he thought this, the Namekian smirked, shook his head and kept walking.

Gohan flew. In his state of mind that was about all he could do. Over an hour ago he had gone home for dinner, but Goten was nowhere to be seen. So, naturally, Chichi had sent him out to look for his little brother. Since then he hadn't seen, sensed, or heard the little squirt. Worry was quickly taking over Gohan's mind.

Realizing this, the demi-Saiyan stopped to take a deep breath and calm down. He cleared his mind of stray thoughts and focused only on locating Goten. Gohan stretched his senses as far as they would go, but sensed no one but the other Z fighters. Piccolo was the closest; maybe he knew something.

On his way to the Namek, Gohan searched the trees and hills, coming no closer to his goal. Frustrated, angry, and worried, Gohan touched down near Piccolo, who was meditating.

"Piccolo?" Gohan ventured pausing for a response. "Piccolo, I know you don't like it when I interrupt your meditation, but will you please stop and listen to me?"

Piccolo sighed. "This had better be good, kid."

"Have you seen Goten anywhere?"

"Nope, can't say that I have." He opened an eye. "What's this about, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Goten's missing, Piccolo, and I can't find him. I've been searching for him for over an hour. I'm getting really worried. I can't even sense him!" He turned pleading eyes on his mentor.

Piccolo's heart melted. He sighed again and stood up. "All right, kid, let's go look for him." He didn't know what he could do, but he wasn't about to betray the trust his boy obviously had in him. What had he done that Gohan trusted and had so much faith in him?

The Namek knew he had done the right thing when Gohan smiled in relief and gratitude and hugged him.

"Thank you, Piccolo."

"No problem, kid. Let's go." Piccolo ruffled his hair as he pulled back.

Gohan nodded and took to the air, best friend and teacher right behind him.

"Can I see my brother now?"

Hiromi sighed and looked down at the five year old boy sitting on a rock across the cavern from him. "Soon, Goten. Soon."

"What's he doing? Why are we meeting him here? Where is here?" Goten looked up with large, questioning eyes—large, questioning _trusting_ eyes.

_'Why did I ever agree to this? This is so wrong, especially to them; they're the best people I know. Oh yeah, that's why I agreed to do this—he threatened to kill me if I didn't. I sure hope Gohan's as strong as that guy says he is. For all our sakes.'_

"Goten! _Goten!_" Gohan shouted for the 132 second time.

Piccolo put a hand on his student's shoulder. "Gohan, using up your voice isn't going to help."

"It's the only way. We can't sense him, see him, hear him…maybe he can hear us. Piccolo…it's been over three hours and we're no closer to finding him than when we started." He looked at the Namek with moist eyes. "I don't know what to do," he whispered brokenly.

Piccolo winced at the look in Gohan's eyes, having only seen that look when he or his father had died. He had hoped never to see that look again. "Don't worry, Gohan. We'll find him and you'll get to yell at him for worrying us so much."

Gohan thought a moment and then looked up at him, a slight smile on his face. "You said 'us.'"

"What?"  
"You said 'us.' You're worried, too."

Piccolo closed his mouth and looked away. "I never said that."

"You implied it. Thanks, Piccolo. Let's keep looking."

"Hiromi, I'm hungry and I wanna go home. Where's Gohan?"

"I don't know where he is, Goten. If I did I would tell you, and if I had any food I would give it to you," he replied as calmly as he could, but being stuck in a cave for almost four hours with a five year old was wearing on his nerves.

Goten shrunk back at his tone and his bottom lip started to quiver. He whimpered softly, starting to cry.

"Aw, Goten, don't cry. I didn't mean to be angry."

The five year old sniffed. "You mean it?"

"Yes. And you're right. You deserve to be at home with Gohan and your mom. Let's go." Hiromi got up and took Goten's hand, heading toward the mouth of the cave.

"Yay!" Goten walked eagerly toward the exit.

However, neither of them got to where they wanted to go. As soon as they reached the opening they were thrown backwards as the air shimmered blue.

Hiromi's eyes widened while Goten's narrowed. Someone was trying to keep him from his brother. He didn't know why, but he knew it was bad.

"A force field?!" Hiromi exclaimed. "I never thought those were real! How do we get out?"

"Like this!" Goten said, firing a ki blast at the force field.

"H-How…" Hiromi paled drastically at what he was witnessing.

Goten fired blast after blast, trying to weaken the shield, but nothing worked. Panting, he fired a Kamehameha wave, but it only shook the cave.

"The correct answer is, you don't get out," said a deep voice from the back of the cave.

Hiromi and Goten gasped and whirled around. They both gaped at him as he towered over them both. Goten recovered first.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" he demanded.

The man chuckled deeply. "Nothing yet. You should worry about what I'm going to do with you."

"What are you going to do with me" Goten asked quietly, suddenly fearing for his own safety.

The man smiled, revealing shockingly white teeth. "I just want to play with you, Goten. Is that so bad?"

"Gohan told me that some kinds of play are bad."

"You have a good big brother. Let's just hope he comes in time to save you."

"Save me from what?" Goten asked fearfully.

"From me."

"Piccolo, I don't get it. How can I not sense him? He's my own brother, for Kami's sake! I know he's not dead."

Piccolo shook his head sadly. "Sorry, kid. I wish I knew."

"Damnit! This is so frustrating! If only I knew somethi—ah!" Gohan gasped and clutched his chest, falling from the air.

"Gohan!" Piccolo rushed to him, catching him before he fell too far. "Gohan?"

"Goten…he's scared for his life. We have to get to him now! I know where he is. Come on!"

"I'm right behind ya, kid!" Piccolo shot after Gohan as fast as his Namekian powers could carry him.

"Goten!" Hiromi cried, watching him get pummeled into the ground again.

Goten struggled to get up off the ground, glaring at the smiling man who called himself Katsubei. "What do you want with me?!"

"I want your brother!" Katsubei cried building a massive ki blast, directing it at Goten.

Goten screamed as the blast headed toward him. "Gohan!"

Hiromi looked on in horror while Katsubei laughed, waiting for the dust to clear. When it did expressions were exchanged, but only for a moment before Katsubei smiled again.

"My, my, what good timing you have."

Goten looked up, wondering why he wasn't dead. He smiled at what he saw. "Gohan! I knew you'd come!" He frowned when Gohan didn't respond. "Brother, are you all right?" Gohan slowly put down his arms from his blocking position. Goten gasped as he saw his brother's arms covered in blood. "Gohan?"

"I'm okay, Goten, don't worry about me. Go to Piccolo. He'll tae you home to go get Dad."

"No, I wanna stay here and help you fight Katsubei!"

"Goten, go with Piccolo. I'll be fine until Dad gets here. Now go!"

Goten gulped. "'Kay."

"Gohan, be careful," Piccolo said, picking up Goten.

"I'd worry more about him than me."

Piccolo smirked and took off toward the Son house.

"Piccolo, will Gohan be okay?"

"I sure hope so, kid. I'm sure he's giving that guy the beating of his life for kidnapping you. He was really worried."

"Oh, I wasn't kidnapped, Piccolo. Hiromi brought me there. He said that Gohan told him to do it."

"Hiromi…that the other guy in the cave?"

Goten nodded. "Uh-huh. But after a while he said that I deserved to be with Gohan and Mom. Then he tried to get me out but there was a force field, so he couldn't. I don't think he like it when I got hurt and he seemed really scared of Katsubei."

Piccolo grunted. "Sounds like Katsubei threatened Hiromi into kidnapping you. At least the kid had a few guts to try to get you out."

"Yeah. He wasn't mean or anything. He said if he had any food he would have given it to me."

"Well isn't that nice? C'mon, Goten, we're almost there." A few moments later Piccolo touched down in front of the house and Goten zipped inside.

"Piccolo, he's in here! Dad, Gohan needs you!"

Piccolo came inside to see Chichi holding Goten and Goku with a grim expression on his face. "C'mon, Goku. Follow me." He then walked back out, Goku close behind.

"I sense him and another powerful man. Let's go." Goku grasped Piccolo's arm and they were gone.

"Hiromi, what the hell are you doing here?" Gohan demanded, eyeing his classmate.

"I'm sorry, Gohan," he said quietly.

Gohan's eyes widened. "You…"

"Oh, come now, Gohan. It wasn't his fault I threatened to kill him if he didn't do as I asked," Katsubei said.

"Why did you want Goten in the first place?"

"To get to you, of course." He fell silent.

Gohan sighed. "Why did you want me?" he prompted.

"Because if I get you and destroy you, then that's all tat stands between me and your world."

Had the situation been less serious, Gohan would have laughed. "I'm all that stands in your way? Well, if that's what you think…" The demi-Saiyan got into a fighting stance. "You're not getting the Earth."

"I beg to differ." Katsubei mirrored his actions waiting for an opening.

Gohan froze, watching Katsubei for any type o movement. They stayed like that for a while measuring each other up. Gohan hoped the attack he protected Goten from was his strongest. If that was true, he had nothing to worry about.

Hiromi watched in awe as Gohan and Katsubei fought. No matter how hard he tried, sometimes all he could see were blurs and the occasional flash of light. He decided he didn't want to know how they were able to fly, fight at the speeds they were, and fire blasts of…whatever they were. Every once in a while one of the fighters would get thrown back when the opponent got in a good hit. Katsubei was thrown back the most, resulting in Hiromi the cheerleader. However, he found himself wincing every time Gohan took a hit.

He had no idea how long this fight would go on or who would be the victor. He hoped with his whole being that it would be Gohan. Eventually he lost himself in the battle, failing to notice two figures that suddenly appeared outside the cave.

"Looks like he's doing all right on his own," Piccolo speculated, folding his arms across his chest.

Goku nodded in agreement, wincing slightly. "Looks like Gohan took quite a hit, too."

Piccolo looked closely at his student and mirrored Goku. "He's gonna need a senzu bean when we get back to your house. That's a nasty gash on his side."

"Yeah. Hey, what's that other kid doing in the cave?"

"That's Hiromi. Katsubei forced him to bring Goten here to lure Gohan out to fight," Piccolo explained grimly.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the man fighting his eldest son. "Why did he want Gohan in the first place?"

The Namek shook his head. "I don't know. He might have told Gohan. All we have to do is wait for the kid to kick some ass; then we'll get some answers."

Goku smirked. "This battle should be over any minute, now."

Gohan barely took a moment to acknowledge that his father and mentor were suddenly outside the cave. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his side and tried to ignore the two talking outside. Contrary to what they thought, Katsubei was not a pushover. It was taking almost all of his concentration to keep up with the guy.

"Give up yet, Gohan?" Katsubei taunted. "Just let me have the Earth and you can go home to your little brother."

"Not a chance, Katsubei! I told you, you're not getting the Earth! I will stop you," Gohan said dangerously.

Katsubei sighed dramatically. "I thought you'd say that. No matter. I was able to beat your brother; I'm sure I can beat you."

Gohan growled at the reminder of his brother's beaten body. "You bastard. I will make you pay for hurting my little brother. You will not hurt anyone else ever again!" Gohan shouted, raising his ki. A moment later his hair flashed gold and his eyes turned green.

Katsubei gasped and back up a step, not having expected his drastic increase in power. "W-What is this?"

"This is your downfall. Prepare to be defeated, Katsubei." Gohan then took a fighting stance, looking into his opponent's eyes.

"Where did you get all this power?"

"I've always had it. Why are you so surprised? You said it yourself, I'm the strongest fighter on the planet. You have one more chance to get off this planet and never come back."

Katsubei's eyes hardened and he charged. "Not a chance!"

Again, the fighters were locked in hand-to-hand combat. However, this time it was one-sided and Katsubei knew he was outclassed. As Gohan raised his hand to strike, Katsubei cowered, hands above his head protectively.

"Stop!" he cried.

Gohan stopped the attack inches above Katsubei's head, blinking in confusion. "What?"

"I-I don't want to die!"

Gohan lowered his arm and glared down at him. "Do you promise to leave and never return?" he asked icily.

"Yes. Please, don't kill me," he sniveled.

"Get out of here." Gohan turned to Hiromi. "Hiromi, go to my father and Piccolo."

Hiromi looked up at Gohan, then switched his gaze to the ground. "Gohan, I'm sorry about this…"

Gohan lightened his gaze. "Don't worry about it. You didn't have a choice. Now go."

Hiromi smiled and ran toward the entrance to the cave.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched his son go Super Saiyan. "What did he say to get Gohan so mad?"

"He reminded Gohan of what he did to Goten. He beat the kid up pretty good, but he was relatively okay when we found him. Gohan saved him before Katsubei could kill him. Looks like that blast was the strongest attack the guy had."

Goku nodded in understanding. "No wonder Gohan's so angry."

The two watched as Gohan and Katsubei fought again, this time Gohan clearly at an advantage. However, they did not expect Gohan to suddenly stop his attack. Goku looked questioningly at Piccolo.

"It sounds like Katsubei is pleading for his miserable life." The Namek sighed. "There's no way Gohan will kill him now. Damn kid, he's too much like you."

Goku smiled. "Thanks, Piccolo."

He sighed again and rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a compliment, Son."

Goku chuckled lightly and watched as Hiromi made his way over to them. He waved happily, but gasped as he saw movement behind his son. "Gohan!"

Piccolo saw it at the same time and called out, too. "Gohan, behind you!"

Gohan smiled slightly as he saw his father wave, though he wasn't sure if he was waving at him or Hiromi. He didn't have time to ponder that, however, as he heard movement behind him the same time he heard two people call out to him.

The demi-Saiyan turned in time to get impaled by what he assumed to be a fallen piece of the cave. He grunted as it sank into his stomach, his eyes widening slightly. He looked up to see more shards of rock heading toward him. Raising his ki, it flared around him, destroying the rocks. At the same time he formed a ki blast and stood.

"You had your chance, Katsubei. You're not leaving this planet alive. This is for Goten!" With that final exclamation, he fired the blast and smirked as Katsubei was blown away with a final scream.

A moment later he sank to his knees, coming out of Super Saiyan form. He gasped and held his stomach where the rock was still imbedded in him. Suddenly he was falling backwards and he braced himself to hit the ground. However, he felt himself collide with something warm and soft. Looking up he saw green and knew immediately who it was that held him.

"Piccolo…"

"Shh…don't talk, kid. You shoulda just killed the guy. You're too much like your father."

Gohan grinned as much as he could. "So I've…been told." His grin quickly turned into a grimace. "Itai…"

Piccolo looked at him in sorrow. "Hold on, kid. Don't you go dyin' on me."

"Wouldn't…dream of it." He felt himself being lifted effortlessly into the arms of his mentor and carried away.

"Gohan?"

He opened his eyes to see his father looking down at him in concern. "Hey, Dad."

Goku smiled a bit. "Hey. We're gonna get you home, okay? Just hold on."

"Not…goin' anywhere."

"Good." Goku ran a hand through his son's hair for a moment. "Hiromi, grab onto me, okay? Don't let go."

Hiromi nodded and grabbed onto his arm, a slightly frightened expression on his face. In a moment he was suddenly lifted up and put somewhere else.

"That's quite an adventure you had today," Chichi said, looking at her youngest son from where she washed the dishes. "Good thing Gohan found you."

Goten nodded. "I knew he'd find me. I just hope he's okay. That guy was really strong."

"So is Gohan, you know. Why do you think he wouldn't be okay?"

Goten shrugged. "I dunno. I just get this feeling that he's hurt."

Chichi turned back to the sink, where she continued her chore. "I'm sure he's just fine, Goten. Goten? Goten!" She turned to find her son clutching his stomach and ran over to him. "Goten, what's wrong?"

Tears started running down the chibi's face. "Brother's hurt! Ow…"

"What?! Goten, what are you talking about?"

Before Goten could answer four people suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Chichi screamed before she realized who they were. Then she screamed when she saw a bloodied Gohan in Piccolo's arms.

"Gohan!" Chichi started toward him, but didn't get more than a few steps before she fainted.

Goku immediately went for the senzu beans while Piccolo put Gohan on the couch. Gohan winced and bit back a cry of pain when the stone within him was moved.

"Sorry, kid," Piccolo apologized.

Gohan pried his eyes open. "S'kay."

"Brother?" A timid voice brought Gohan's attention to his side. He looked over and saw Goten looking at him fearfully, tears running down his face. "Gohan?"

"Hey, squirt."

"Don't leave," he pleaded, grasping onto his older brother's hand tightly.

Gohan laughed breathily. "Why does…everyone…think I'm…leaving?" He broke off and clutched his stomach.

Everyone watched helplessly, waiting for Goku to return with a senzu bean. They all gasped in horror when Gohan suddenly went limp.

"Gohan! _Gohan!_" Goten screamed, more tears falling down his face. "You said you wouldn't leave me," he sobbed. "You said you wouldn't leave…"

Piccolo stepped forward and placed his hand on Goten's head. "Don't worry, kid."

Goten sniffed and hid his face in Piccolo's pant leg, whimpering. "Big brother…"

Without warning Goku materialized in the living room, senzu bean bag in hand. He rushed over to Gohan and, noticing he was unconscious, took out the rock in his stomach. Lifting up his head, he placed the bean in Gohan's mouth, chewing for him. Gohan then took over for himself as he woke up a little and swallowed the rest of the bean, much to everyone's relief.

Gohan groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He took a gasping breath as he reached full consciousness. He looked around into smiling faces and found himself smiling back.

Goten's head whipped around when he heard his brother gasp. His eyes widened and he all but flew into his brother's arms. "Gohan!"

The older demi-Saiyan found his arms suddenly occupied by his little brother. "Hey, squirt. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere. You didn't believe me?"

Goten sniffed and looked up. "I thought you…died." His sobs renewed at this admission and he buried his face in his brother's gi.

Gohan held him tightly. "Nah. It'll take more than that to kill me, squirt." He looked up at his father and his mentor in relief and thanks.

"Brother's home!"

Gohan smiled to himself as he opened the door, bracing himself for the oncoming collision. He easily caught Goten as he flung himself at his older brother. "Hey, squirt. Have a good day?"

Goten beamed up at him. "Uh-huh! I made something for you!"

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Chichi smiled. "Yes, he's quite proud of it. Goten, why don't you go get it and let Gohan in the house."

"Okay!" In a flash he was out of his brother's arms and running to his room.

The older demi-Saiyan chuckled at his brother's antics and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, dear. How was school?"

"Fine. Although, I think Hiromi's avoiding me. Can't exactly say that I blame him, though. What he saw…I guess it's a lot to handle all at once."

Chichi nodded. "I suppose."

Gohan had just enough time to put down his school things before being forced to catch his little brother again as he launched himself into Gohan's arms. "That was fast."

"I've been waiting to give it to you all day!" Goten said excitedly. After a moment the smile dimmed and he looked uncertain.

"What's the matter, squirt?"

"Promise you won't laugh if you don't like it?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Goten shrugged and Gohan smiled soothingly down at him. "Let's see it."

Smiling again, Goten handed him a piece of paper. "Here."

Gohan took the paper and studied it carefully. It was definitely done by a five year old, but Gohan was sure he got the gist of it. On the paper were two figures he assumed to be himself and Goten. Across from them were what looked to be many monsters. The monsters were as ferocious as Goten could manage to make them, making Gohan smile. But what really got Gohan was the fact that the figure representing him was surrounded by a golden light. He was standing in between Goten and all the monsters, protecting him like he always did.

The demi-Saiyan smiled shakily, eyes welling with unshed tears. He cleared his throat before he attempted to talk. "Is…is this me and you, Goten?"

Goten beamed up at him. "Yup! See, you're protecting me from all the monsters! Just like yesterday, I knew you'd rescue me. You'll always be there to rescue me."

Gohan looked down at his little brother, who looked back at him with innocent trust shining in his eyes. He brought Goten into a tight embrace where he secretly wiped his eyes from the tears that had escaped. "You got that right, little bro."

Chichi watched the emotions splayed across her eldest's face. She fought back her own tears as she saw Gohan's.

"Do you like it?" Goten whispered.

"I love it, squirt. Thank you."

Chichi cleared her throat to get the attention of her sons. "Gohan, why don't you go outside and play with your brother for a while before dinner? You can study later."

Gohan stared at his mother a moment before breaking out in a grin. "Thanks, Mom! Okay, squirt. Meet me outside, I'm gonna go change."

"Okay!" Goten ran outside while Gohan ran to his room.

As soon as Gohan entered his room he put on his purple training gi. When he was done he took a minute to find a place to put his newly acquired picture. Taking a nail from his desk, he drove it into the wall right above his desk. Carefully, as if it were made of glass, he put the picture on the nail so it hung at eye-level. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned and went outside to join his brother.


End file.
